The Glacier
The Glacier is a massive being composed of ice and of an uncomprehendable size while weighing billions of tons. The Glacier claims all of space as its domain, navigating through and consuming any planets along the way, although on the two occasions it has attempted to consume Earth, it was stopped. The Glacier is the first, and so-far the only, confirmed Absolute. Appearance : The Glacier is a giant glacier of ice spanning hundreds of thousands of miles and weighing billions of tons. Having an appetite for planets, The Glacier has many "Frostbitten" planets inside or pertruding from him. It is unknown if The Glacier has a face, or even a mouth, as he communicates telepathically. Powers and Abiliteis : The Glacier is immensely powerful and virtually indestructable. The Glacier has control over any ice or water that came from itself. It is also possible that The Glacier has some control over gravity and oxygen, as he was able to sustain Earth's gravitational pull and atmosphere in the alternate universe of The Frostbitten Earth. He has some telepathic powers, as he communicates like so and can control those with icecicles from himself lodged in their brains. He has neither the Power of Goodness or the Power of Badness. History : The Glacier is believed to have started from a shard of the universe's first crystal of ice. While leaving to explore space and stisfy his hunger, the Glacier encountered an arrogant entity which would later become his biggest rival, the Storm. The Glacier roamed space, gathering shards and major peices of ice and gaining in size over the course of billions of years. To sustain his hunger, The Glacier began consuming entire planets, leaving them "frostbitten". Over time, the Glacier found Earth and attempted to consume it, thus leading to the Ice Age. Eath, however, was to be the site of The War, a long fabled war determined to decide the fate of mankind. The Glacier was forced to release Earth and never to return again by The Acient Order. Over millions of years, The Glacier's lust for the taste of Earth grew uncontrolablly. Deciding the course of man was no concern to him, The Glacier began making his way back to Earth. 7th Grade : The Glacier made his arrival the year 2009, the 7th grade year of the Class of 2015. When it arrived, The Glacier was pleased to discover a following it had gained in his absence, an off-branch religon who herald him as "Jehovah", and who set up the course of history to allow the Earth to become "Frostbitten". : Matt discovers the arrival of The Glacier after he reads an Order member's report while trying to find information on the class of '41. He warns Jakob, Jarod, Austin, Hanna, Leslie, and Payton, who all begin devising a plan to save Earth. Just as they are about to give up (this was once they had discovered just how large and old the Glacier was), the group discover the circle in the middle of the gym will be the landing point of The Glacier. With this new information, the group lures Zack into the gym and kill him on the circle, sacraficing him to the Glacier. The Glacier is annoyed that the group thinks one human would satisfy his hunger, so instead the group offer a deal: Zack's body in exchange for one year to live. The Glacier accepts, noting the longer it waits, the more humans it will have to feast on. With this, the Glacier departs. 8th Grade : As part of the deal, The Glacier promised one year to wait for the consumption of Earth. This bores The Glacier, so it decides to try and kill the PAAB so that the deal will be broken and it may consume Earth. To do so, The Glacier convinces Adam Heron to kill The PAAB, A.B., The Order, and anybody who knew of the Glacier. Adam kills John, but is soon after killed by Matt. This turn of events cuts off the Glacier with his most prominent link to Earth. 9th Grade : Although the deal is over and The Glacier may return to Earth, The Storm, a relative of The Glacier, beats The Glacier to Earth. This forces The Glacier to be unable to consume Earth the ninth grade year of the Class of 2015. Despite his physical absense, The Glacier makes his presence known by openly declaring war on A.B. and the remants of The Acient Order, The Order of the Serpent, each one being his competitors on ruling/destroying Earth. 10th Grade : By 2012, the Glacier has become very eager to consume the Earth, but it chooses to let the Storm attack first, weaken Earth and get himself killed, then attack. He waits patiently and when the time of the Storm's death came, the Glacier marveled that a member of the group that made the deal with him had done the deed of killing his rival. : With The Storm dead and the deal being over a year over, the Glacier is fully able to return to Earth. However, the arrival os Psypocalypse delayed The Glacier for a short time, but it soon decided to attack Psypocalypse and take part in the Second-Semester War. : The Glacier's attack on Earth was in the form of a slash of ice, starting in the Atlantic ocean and sweeping downwards at Mexico, with Ethel in the path. : The first days of the attack drew in several casualties, icing roads and damaging buildings. The fourth day saw Ethel at the most powerful part of the mystical blizzard, and many students of EHS stayed home. Those that didn't however, along with the Order, were trapped in Ethel. The Order decided to leave the students to fend for themselves and escaped while nine students were killed by the Glacier. The final day placed the slash in Mexico. Although the ruins of the abandoned city were damaged, Psypocalypse remained unscathed and as a counterattack, broke the telepathic bonds the Glacier shared with its disciples. This act infuriated the Glacier, so it continued relentlessly attacking Mexico until winter ended and the Glacier's capabilities were diminished. : Weighing the pros and cons, the Glacier decided to leave Earth and consume more planets, but vowed to return at an unspecified date and show no mercy. Alternate Universes *'' ''The Frostbitten Earth I : After Austin accidentally makes a wish that Matt had never been born, and the wish is granted, a parallel universe known as The Frostbitten Earth is created. In this universe, The Glacer had never been discovered by Matt, thus was never stopped in his second consumption of Earth. The consumption brought the second Ice Age, killing many students of Ethel who otherwise would've been alive. After consuming Earth, The Glacier continues to roam space, consuming planets as it pleases, while Earth's remaining inhabitants struggle to survive. * Twin Rivalry : In this universe, the Glacier and the Order now work together. The Glacier is fed constant sacrafices by the Order as it feeds on planets and guides the Order of the Glacier to the Mutrociter.